Extreme Warriors: Season 1/Annihilator
The Annihilator of Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was the second event aired as part of the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The format was the same as the Annihilators held in the UK series. The episode was originally broadcast on August 27, 2001 on TNN. Competing Robots Round 1 As the battle started, the six robots came together. Drillzilla started pushing Conquering Clown from behind with Unibite pushing them from the front, nearly toppling it over, whilst Red Virus pushed Rippa Raptor to one side. Unibite then attacked the rear of Drillzilla causing no damage. The six robots then slammed into each other again, with Unibite attacking Skullmania from behind and hitting the side of Red Virus. Unibite started spinning in the middle of the arena only to be pushed aside by Red Virus, and hit Skullmania with its saw, damaging the wheel. Red Virus then pushed Rippa Raptor into Sir Killalot's CPZ, but it escaped and teamed up with Drillzilla to attack Conquering Clown, whilst Red Virus lifted up Unibite by the saw, stopping it. Drillzilla pushed Conquering Clown onto the flame pit, but it got away unscathed and all six robots locked together, forcing Refbot to separate them. Once that had happened, it became clear that Skullmania's tires had slipped away from its wheels, giving it no traction. Unibite ripped off Rippa Raptor's side panel and one of its wheels causing them to lock together, but Skullmania was already immobilized. It was counted out, and Sir Killalot placed it on the floor flipper and being tossed over by it. Eliminated: Skullmania Round 2 As the match started, Conquering Clown pushed Red Virus into the arena side wall. Unibite tried to attack Rippa Raptor, but Rippa Raptor's brand new wheel coverings protected it. Drillzilla then pushed Conquering Clown into Red Virus, whilst Unibite spun around and hit Red Virus and Drillzilla on the side. Red Virus and Conquering Clown then collided with each other, the force being enough to knock Conquering Clown's afro off. Conquering Clown then pushed Red Virus back, before being struck at the back by Unibite, who got pushed back by Drillzilla. The impact seemed to completely immobilise Unibite, as Rippa Raptor was pushed into the side grinders by the remaining three robots. Red Virus then lifted up the immobile Unibite by the spinner. Red Virus and Drillzilla then left to push Unibite onto the flame pit, where it was counted out. Dead Metal was unable to grab it, but Sergeant Bash was, and pushed it down the pit. After the fight, Jerome Miles of Unibite's team confirmed that when Drillzilla hit Unibite on the back, which took out its "five dollar switch". Eliminated: Unibite Round 3 Straight from the start, Drillzilla pushed Conquering Clown into Red Virus, and around the arena. Eventually, Conquering Clown escaped and tried attacking Red Virus. Drillzilla was the rammed into the arena wall by Conquering Clown. As Red Virus and Rippa Raptor had their own match, with Red Virus spiking the side of Rippa Raptor. Drillzilla then ran into Rippa Raptor then turned round and pushed the Conquering Clown towards CPZ, but Conquering Clown just pushed forwards through the other robots. Drillzilla then pushed Conquering Clown back towards the CPZ. Red Virus then rammed Drillzilla into the CPZ. Drillzilla escaped and rammed Conquering Clown. All four robots then smashed together, Red Virus spiked the side of Rippa Raptor again with Conquering Clown pushing the side of them. Drillzilla then pushed Conquering Clown into the arena wall where it appeared to be running out of power. Drillzilla continued to push Conquering Clown around, and into the CPZ where Shunt axed it. Conquering Clown then rammed into Rippa Raptor and then Drillzilla again pushing Conquering Clown into the arena wall. Eventually, Conquering Clown was immobilized and was pushed over the flames by Drillzilla. Conquering Clown's head burned off as it was counted out and eliminated with Shunt getting one last hit with the axe. Refbot then extinguished Conquering Clown's flames. Eliminated: Conquering Clown Round 4 At the start of this battle, Red Virus slammed straight into the front of Rippa Raptor. Drillzilla then pushed Red Virus and Rippa Raptor into Dead Metal. Red Virus then tried to drag its opponent, but Refbot separated the two robots. Drillzilla then pushed Red Virus into Matilda with Red Virus being hit in the rear. It was then pushed into an Angle Grinder, before being slammed into Dead Metal. Red Virus stopped moving and was placed on the Floor Flipper. It was flung after being counted out, before the House Robots placed it over the flames and pitted it. Eliminated: Red Virus Final Drillzilla pushed Rippa Raptor into the arena wall and hit it repeatedly. It was pushed into an Angle Grinder, before Sergeant Bash attacked it. Rippa Raptor was no longer mobile, and Drillzilla slammed it whilst it was being counted out. Rippa Raptor was placed on the flame pit and getting repeated attacks from both Drillzilla and Shunt and was then flung by the Floor Flipper, and Drillzilla pitted it. Annihilator Champion: Drillzilla Category:Extreme Warriors Season 1 Category:Annihilators